Some Days Turn out Bad
by A Damsel In Distress
Summary: Neji's pissed and Tenten gets hurt, ending up in a hosptial. Neji doesnt want to spar with her anymore.What will happen? Kidnappings occur along with relationships, friendships, missions, dances maybe? First fanfic...plz dont hate me: NxT, SxS, IxS, NxH
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. You have been warned therefore you cannot sue me.

First fanfiction...please take it easy on me...jope you like it

main: Neji and Tenten with slight sasuke, sakura, shikamaru, lee, and others

xxxxxoooooxxxxxoooo

On a hot sunny day around noon in the middle of the forest of Konoha, Neji and Tenten were found sparring like every other day. Unfortunately for Tenten, Neji was in a pissed off mood due to Hiashi.

Tenten saw Neji's fist turn a blue-ish color. _Gentle fist…Damn._ Tenten thought to herself. She immediately jumped further away into the trees. She watched Neji with his Byakugan eyes taking a stance.

"Come, Ten Ten." Neji said in a hard cold voice.

Tenten charged at him from the trees.

_She knows better than to use a clone against me. _Neji thought as he used Gentle Fist to finish off the clone.

The real Tenten came from behind Neji and took advantage of his blind spot. She fired shukeriens and kunais.

"Hakke Shou Kaiten!" Neji yelled while blocking all of Tenten's weapons with his heavy spin jutsu.

"Ah Neji! You're getting better at covering your blind spot" Tenten told Neji as he turned to look at her. No…glare at her.

"Hn" Was all the typical Neji said.

_Maybe I should ask why he's so pissed? _Tenten questioned herself.

"Tenten. If you space out you will end up dead. Don't ever space out during a fight." Neji said with his voice still sharp as ever.

"H-Hai" Tenten stammered. _Is it Hiashi?_

Before Tenten knew it she was hit in a charka point below the heart. She flew backwards and hit a tree.

Her face showed pain and Neji knew it but kept fighting. He threw two kunais at her while she slumped to the ground a bit more.

Tenten opened her eyes in time to see the weapons flying at her. She dodged it quickly but landed on her knees clenching her chest.

Usually Neji would have stopped right then and there asking if she was ok but today was different.

Neji ran full speed at the pained Tenten. "Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou!" Neji shouted while he started striking all of Tenten's charka points.

She screamed in pain and tried telling him to stop.

"Neji- _16 strikes_ St-stop! _20 strikes_ Ne- _24 strikes_ pleas- _28 strikes" _

He did nothing but continued. _34 strikes…38 strikes…42 strikes_

"Hyuuga stop now." A sharp voice came from under a tree.

Neji only went faster. _48 strikes…52 strikes…56 strikes…_

A kunai was thrown from the shadow under the tree and headed towards Neji.

Neji quickly turned deflecting the kunai, panting. He released hisByakugan and quickly turned back towards Tenten. Oh boy. He was in some deep shit.

Tenten laid there motionless on the ground, her breathing uneven. She coughed up some blood and whimpered in pain. Okay so she wasn't entirely motionless but close enough.

"Tenten…" Neji whispered after seeing what he had done.

"Get away from her Hyuuga." Sasuke said after coming out from under the tree.

"Shut it Uchiha."

"Leave now before you hurt her even more."

"I didn't realize what I was doing to her"

"A little too late from what I see. You really think she would want to see or talk to you after what you just did to her?" Sasuke said coldly.

Neji glared at him for a moment before turning and jumping into the trees running to his mansion.

Sasuke picked Tenten up gently and carefully. He jumped into the trees and sprinted to the hospital.

xxxxooooooxxxxoooo

AN: First fanfiction...i'm still knew on this whole thing...its kinda complicated...sorry if its bad...


	2. Worry

Sasuke landed right inside the hospital searching for his pink haired friend/teammate.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled as soon as he spotted her.

Sakura immediately ran towards him and asked "What happened to her?!"

"I'll explain later."

"Hai." Sakura said while yelling for other medical nins and a stretcher.

Sasuke gently put Tenten on the stretcher and watched her be carried away with Sakura following.

He cussed under his breath and sat in a chair in the waiting room waiting for Lee and Gai-sensei to come.

10 minutes later they both came running through the door straight to the main desk crying waterfalls.

"WHERE IS OUR BEAUTIFUL YOUTHFAL FLOWER AT?!?!?!?!" Gai-sensei yelled almost turning everyone deaf.

The shocked nurse with her hair blown back from Gai-sensei's voice managed to say, "I'm sorry sir but I don't know who you are talking about."

"TENTEN! WHERE IS TENTEN AT?!?!" Lee yelled making a little girl cry. "BROWN HAIR, TWO BUNS, BROWN EYES, PINK TANK TOP WITH GREEN CAPRI"S!"

"Oh, the girl that was just carried away on a stretcher ten minutes ago…you are prohibited to see her during surgery." The nurse said.

Gai-sensei suddenly became serious as did Lee.

"Did anyone bring her in?" Gai-sensei calmly asked.

"Hai. That young man over there." The nurse said calmly while pointing to Sasuke.

_Uchiha__ Sasuke. _Gai-sensei thought while glancing at him from the corner of his eye. Lee already walked off towards Sasuke while Gai-sensei tortured the nurse with questions about Tenten.

Sasuke stood up watching Lee walk towards him. Lee stopped about three feet away.

"Uchiha Sasuke. I heard Tenten was strongly hurt. What had happened?" Lee asked serious as serious could be. Which was pretty serious because serious is serious.

Sasuke glared into his eyes as Lee glared back.

"It's not up to me to decide if I should tell you or not." Sasuke said coolly.

"But you will have to tell the medical nins for a report."

"Then they will wait until Tenten awakes."

Sasuke left Lee silent. Lee then dropped his eyes with sadness to the floor.

"If you really want to know you should ask your other teammate to explain what happened to you. "

"You mean Neji did this?" Lee asked lifting his eyes up to Sasuke again.

"I mean it's his choice to tell you what had happened or not."

"I see." Lee said sadly. "Then I shall wait to hear the news if Tenten is okay or not."

Lee sat in the chair next to Sasuke's while Sasuke sat back in his own chair after a couple of seconds.

Gai-sensei soon sat in a chair next to Lee.

They all sat in silence for hours. And hours. And Hours. And hours. And minutes. And seconds. And milliseconds.

They occasionally got up and walked around a bit but after six hours of waiting Sakura and Tsunade came out. Sasuke, Lee, and Gai-sensei all stood up when the two approached.

"How is she?" Gai- sensei was the first to ask.

"Tenten's chakra points were damaged though not that bad, but she's still in absolutely no condition to train yet or attend to a mission for now. In a couple of weeks she will be able to start training again slowly building her strength back up. A couple more weeks she will be able to attend D-ranked missions building her way up to attend missions with you again, Gai." Tsunade explained.

"Understood." Gai-sensei said.

"But if you wouldn't mind me asking, why did Neji do this?" Tsunade asked Sasuke.

_So it was Neji…_Lee thought.

"Neji?" asked Gai-sensei.

"Hai. Only the Hyuuga clan has the capability to damage almost all 64 chakra points." Tsunade explained again.

Everyone turned their attention to Sasuke as he smirked.

"I believe I have no business on telling what had happened or not. You can ask Tenten when she awakes or even the Hyuuga himself." Sasuke said.

"I see." Tsunade said before turning her attention back to Gai-sensei. "But in other words Tenten will be just fine."

"Arigato." Gai-sensei thanked her before she turned and walked away.

"Lee. I have a couple of errands to run. I will be back when Tenten wakes up.

"Hai. Understood." And with that Gai-sensei poofed out of sight.

"Sakura-chan, when will we be able to see her?" Lee asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon." Sakura responded.

"Arigato. Good night."

"Good night Lee."

Lee walked out of the hospital leaving Sakura and Sasuke together.

"I'll pick you up for dinner in an hour." Sasuke said leaning into Sakura with his hands in his pockets giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay." Sakura smiled sweetly and then returned to her work as Sasuke went to his own apartment.

At the Hyuuga mansion:

Neji lied on the bed staring up at the ceiling.

_Damn. How could I do that to her? Hai. Hiashi made pissed me off. And Tenten had to pay for my actions. I am a fool. I will say my apologies to her tomorrow one way or another. I broke clan rules and brought shame upon myself. How could I be so stupid? _Neji thought to himself. He punched the wall beside him in frustration and fell asleep.

At the ramen shop:

Sasuke and Sakura sat in a booth across from each other.

"I wonder if Tenten will be okay…don't just physically but mentally too. I mean how will she react to Neji? She's my best friend how could I not worry? And don't say 'She'll be just fine' because you know just as well as I do that you worry about her too." Sakura said anxiously.

Sasuke thought about it for a moment but after a couple of long seconds he finally said, "ya, your right. I do worry about her. I don't worry about really anything but she is a really good close friend." What? Sasuke with emotions? He's worried? It's a dream come true…for Sakura at least. She's the one who warmed him up. His heart. Warmed his heart up so don't even think nasty.

Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten, (and Naruto) had become pretty much best friends. Well except for the fact that Sakura and Sasuke were now boyfriend and girlfriend. Naruto and Tenten aren't really as close though. It was a kind of thing where Sasuke saved Tenten's lives a couple of times, she saved him, Sakura saved them both, they both saved Sakura, and Naruto saved them all.

Next day:

It was eight in the morning when Tenten started to wake up. All she saw was a blur so far but after readjusting her eyes to the light and the white walls, sheets, and floor, she sat up carefully but was still in pain.

"I'm in…the hospital?" she asked herself.

"Hai." A deep voice responded.

Tenten turned her head to the left to see who was there.

"Oh Shikamaru, I didn't know you were here." Tenten said.

"Hai, I only heard that Neji had messed up your chakra points but that's all."

"Oh…" _Neji…_Tenten looked down at the bed she sat on sadly.

Shikamaru walked over to her bed and sat on the end of it.

"Do you mind telling me what happened?" he asked softly.

"Neji…Neji and I started the day off like every other day. We started sparring with each other. But that day…he was pissed. I thought it was Hiashi maybe…but I don't know. He started using gentle fist. I avoided it as much as I could but when he used the Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou jutsu I couldn't do anything at all. I tried telling him to stop but he didn't listen. He continued fastening his paste at one point until he stopped abruptly. I felt myself hit the ground but then I blacked out." Tenten explained.

"Hmmm, he shouldn't be taking his anger out on his own teammate." Shikamaru started.

"It's fine though. Neji has a hard life. These days will happen now and then." Tenten said with a smile.

"It's still no excuse for taking his anger problems on you. He could found out another way Tenten. You can't always defend him. Not this time." Shikamaru stated and stood up.

"I'll be back soon. I'm going to get Sakura."

"Okay"

"In the mean time you should lie back down and get some more rest."

"Hai"

Shikamaru then left to retrieve Sakura.

xxxooooooxxxxx

AN: Hoped you liked it :)


	3. Visitors

AN: I still don't own Naruto…never will.

Hope u like this chapter too! 

Xxxxoooooxxxxxoooooo

"Tenten! You're awake! How are you feeling?" Sakura asked entering Tenten's room.

"I feel…uh…fine, Sakura"

"Honestly, don't even try to lie." Sakura said with a slight glare.

"Honestly…honestly I feel dizzy, tired, and sick to my stomach." Tenten admitted.

"Hai, I would think so. Tsunade-sama would like to run a couple of tests on you. Shall I bring her in now?" Sakura asked.

"Hai, I suppose."

"Okay"

Sakura left for a few minutes and then came back with Tsunade and few medical nins. They ran some tests and gave her treatment. Tenten then resumed resting on her bed waiting for her friends to come at noon which Sakura had told her about.

Tenten was lost in deep thoughts while she was alone in her room.

_I wonder what Neji's doing. Will I even see him again? I wonder what he thinks about all of this. Hai, I'm in the hospital because of him, but I don't really mind. He's a great person. Some days will turn out bad. I don't really want to blame him for anything._

Tenten closed her eyes and let out a huge sigh.

"Daijoubu, Tenten?" A voice asked her.

Tenten turned to see Sasuke at the door.

"Un…I'm getting there." Tenten said.

Sasuke walked closer to take a good look at her. More like a slight glare then a look.

"You don't look fine at all."

"I'll be better in a couple of days. Don't worry about me." TenTen said with a smile.

"Ano, Sasuke, you saw Neji and I in the training grounds right?" Tenten asked

"Hai"

"And you brought me here to the hospital, right?"

"Hai" Sasuke said warily unsure of where the conversation will lead to.

"Um-arigato by the way- but, I don't want to blame Neji for what happened."

Sasuke remained silent with an expressionless face waiting for Tenten to continue.

"We'll all have our bad days, and I'm okay with Neji taking his anger out on me, actually I'm still kid of pissed but… days like that will happen and we don't always keep control of our emotions. Neji's a good guy, and I want things to be back like they we're before."

"Hn" Was all typical Sasuke said. "Ano TenTe-"

"TENTEN!!!" Another voice yelled from inside of the hall way.

A blonde kid with whiskers, had obviously ran through the hospital and stopped at Tenten's door.

"I heard that Neji attacked you! Daijoubu?" Naruto said walking in the room with Kakashi-sensei standing near the door.

"Hai, hai. I'm fine. But Neji didn't attack me…it was just an accident."

"Same difference. That bastard, when I get my hands on him I'll kill him-"

"No Naruto. Please don't. It was just an accident that's all. If you do anything, I'll end up killing you." Tenten stated.

"But-Tenten," Naruto started chuckling a bit, "You can't even lay a finger on me in your state-" But before Naruto could finish his sentence, Kakashi-sensei walked up behind him and smacked him in the head.

"Owww! Kakashi-sensei?! What was that for?!" Naruto sat on the floor rubbing his head while pouting.

"For yelling in a hospital." Kakashi-sensei calmly said. "We're glad your feeling better, Tenten."

"Arigato, Kakashi-sensei." Tenten thanked him with a sheepish smile.

"Um-Do you know where-"

"TENTEN!!" Another voice was heard from the hallway. Though it sounded like two people running this time.

"Ah, never mind." Tenten said as Lee and Gai-sensei ran through her door.

They ran to her side crying waterfalls again.

"OH MY?! WHAT HAS NEJI DONE TO YOU?! HOW ARE YOU FEELING?! SICK?" Gai-sensei yelled and questioned.

"TIRED?" Lee questioned.

"COLD?" Gai-sensei questioned.

"HOT?"

"DIZZY?"

"HURT?"

Tenten sighed and sweat dropped. _When will they ever shut up?_

"SHOULD I GO AND RETRIEVE TSUNADE-SAMA?! OUR YOUTHFULL FLOWER IS NOT RESPONDING! TENTEN HOW DO YOU FEEL?!" Lee yelled this time.

"I am feeling…annoyed." Tenten said while Kakashi and Naruto snickered as Sasuke smirked.

Lee and Gai-sensei both dropped their heads, ashamed.

"That's not very nice Tenten." Lee stated.

"Serves you right. Heh heh." Naruto said.

Just then Sakura walked through the door with a smile.

"So you all made it I see."

"Hai" Lee said.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After about two hours of chatting about whatever…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Ah, Tenten! I forgot! Gai-sensei and I have a mission to attend to now and we won't be back until tomorrow. Please accept my apologies for not staying with you today." Lee begged.

"There's nothing to apologize for. It's perfectly fine." Tenten assured her teammate/friend.

Lee gave one last sad face to Tenten before saying, "Well then we'll see you tomorrow."

"Hai. Good luck."

"Arigato Tenten. In the mean time get well soon our youthful flower." Gai-sensei said with his "Good guy pose."

_I told him not to call me that. _Tenten told herself.

"Ja ne!" Lee said and saluted before him and Gai-sensei vanished.

"Right! Right! I promised I would take Hinata out for lunch! Gomen Tenten! But I have to leave." Naruto quickly said.

"Okay. Bye-bye." Tenten said while Naruto jumped out of the hospital window. In the mean time Sasuke had gone over to Sakura holding her waist from behind and whispered in her ear. Tenten could only hear something like _room, house, in an hour after I'm done with Tenten, _and _of course._

Sasuke kissed Sakura gently on the lips before turning and leaving for the door. Tenten knew it ment Sasuke was going to leave now.

"Bye, Sasuke. Arigato for yesterday." Tenten said.

Sasuke turned his head slightly and nodded. "Feel better soon." And with that he walked out of the room.

"Oh!"

"What is Sakura?"

"Nothing, I just didn't realize that Kakashi-sensei left." Sakura said staring in the spot he used to stand, shocked.

Tenten giggled slightly.

Sakura turned her attention back to Tenten.

"Tenten…maybe its best if you stay away from Neji for bit. Just until he manages to control his anger." Sakura suggested.

"Ano, Sakura…he probably all ready got over it. He is a naturally calm person."

"Hai, but Tsunade-sama said that she doesn't want anything to happen like this again."

"Sakura! It was only an accident and I forgive him! I just want things to be back how they we're before!"

"O-okay, Tenten…if you think its best for yourself."

"Hai, I do."

Sakura remained silenced as so did Tenten.

After about thirty seconds, they both heard three firm knocks on the door.

Sakura went to open it.

"Oh!" Sakura said as the person walked right past her.

"N-N-Neji?!"

Xxxxxxxxooooooxxxxxxooooooo

Hope you liked it! I'll update soon.

TeNtEnXnEjIlUvA


	4. Neji

"Tenten." Neji said with a cold hard voice.

"Neji…" Tenten whispered while sitting up.

"Gomen about yesterday. There were some…issues…at the house, which did tick me off causing me to take my anger out on you. And I am sorry for that." Neji said coldly.

"Ah, it's alright Neji. We all have are bad days. Besides I already forgive-"

"Ano, Tenten," Neji cut her off, "I think its best if we don't spar together anymore."

"Eh?!?! Nani?! But yesterday was only an accident! It won't happen again! Besides I was the one who let my guard down! If you were in my state I would still want to spar with you!" Tenten said now pissed off.

"Hai, Tenten. You would. But I'm not like you." Neji face and voice became softer as he spoke. "I have my own ways on solving my own problems. If you end up hurt or even tired anymore, it would start to be a problem for the team. You would only slow us down."

"What are you trying to say Neji?!"

"What I'm saying is that you're a strong person Tenten. Your great at weapons and you're a strong fighter. You help me out a lot. But I don't need it anymore. When you get hurt, occasionally in missions, it slows us down. When we spar, you do improve. But I only spar with you because it's only another way for me to get better. I only thought about myself. But last night, I looked everything over."

"I still don't understand-"

"Tenten. I don't want to spar with you anymore." Neji's words were as sharp as a knife.

"You don't want to train with me anymore? Then who will you train with?"

"Lee, Gai-sensei, they're plenty of others out there. I can't train with someone whose moves I know by heart."

"Neji! Your telling me that you don't want to train with me or even bother acknowledging me in missions even though you're the one who put me in the hospital in the first place?!" Tenten yelled on the verge of tears.

"If yesterday was what caused this, it's over with. Get over it. Things in general? It can be fixed. As for me? I'll train harder and learn more! Neji you came and apologized. I said it was okay and I forgave you. Now you don't even want to be near me?!"

"Hai, what you're saying is mostly true. But I will be by your side on missions. We're still teammates. Other than that everything else is true." Neji said with a glare.

Tenten abruptly jumped out of bed and ran towards Neji, until she collapsed midway. Sakura ran over to her catching her before she fell completely.

"Tenten!" She yelled her name. "Are you okay? Tenten!" Sakura asked anxiously.

Tenten opened her eyes half way. The only thing in her view was the lower part of Neji's robe.

"H-hai." She responded.

Neji just stood there with narrow eyes.

"N-Neji" Tenten whispered again.

"I'm sorry Tenten."

And with that Neji walked out of the door. Sakura helped Tenten walk back to her bed and get on it under the covers. Tenten laid on her side with closed eyes sobbing quietly.

"Tenten?" Sakura asked.

"Please leave me alone for a bit Sakura. Just go home with Sasuke."

"I won't leave you here like this."

"Sakura! Please! I'm begging you! I just want to be alone." Tenten whispered.

"Are you sure?"

"Hai." Tenten said while flipping on her other side away from Sakura.

"Okay. Feel better Tenten." Sakura said while leaving.

"Arigato." Tenten said after she left.

She soon fell asleep crying.

Xooooooxoooooxoooooxooooooxooooooxooooooxooooooxooooox

Tenten woke up with red rimmed eyes. She sat up and stared out the window. _That bastard. _Tenten thought to herself.

She threw her legs over the bed and stood up with support of a crutch. She limped slowly out of the room, down the stairs, and into the lobby where she found Hinata.

Hinata caught sight of Tenten and walked over to her.

"T-Tenten, I-I don't think that y-your suppose t-to be out of b-bed." Hinata shyly said.

"It's better if I leave this place. I can't stand it. I always hated hospitals." Tenten said dryly.

"I-i-if you d-don't mind m-me asking, i-i-is anything w-wrong?"

"Why don't you ask your cousin."

"Neji-kun?"

"Hai. Him. Sorry Hinata I'm off to go eat something."

"O-okay"

Tenten walked off leaving Hinata there standing alone.

Xxxxooooooxxxxxxxoooooooxxxxxxxoooooooxxxxxxxxoooooo

Tenten walked through the village of Konoha with a couple of people staring at her. She found the ramen shop and took a seat on the stool. She looked like hell. Scratches and bruises everywhere, her eyes held no emotion, and her face was completely blank. She ordered her ramen and started eating it.

Someone had grabbed a seat next to her though she hadn't relized it was Naruto.

"Tenten, aren't you suppose to be in the hospital?" He asked.

"No, I grew tired of it."

"Is something wrong?"

"Hai."

"Ah, you can tell me about it Tenten! I promise not to tell anyone else!" Naruto said with a smile and a thumbs up.

So Tenten told him the whole story.

"Neji, that bastard" Naruto said angrily clenching his fists.

"I don't want to be on a team with him anymore if he doesn't even want me." Tenten said slightly crying.

Naruto looked at her for a moment in pity.

"Don't say that. Neji's just going through some rough times. It was like Sasuke when he wanted to leave. He wanted more power so went to get it. He took care of his problems and came back. Once Neji's done taking care of his problems everything we'll be back to normal. I promise." Naruto said smiling again.

Tenten looked up at him with her eyes filled with happiness and hope. She had a slight smile on her face.

"Arigato Naruto!"

"Hai! No problem" _I don't know why she thanked me for though…_Naruto thought while scratching the back of his head.

Naruto started eating his ramen and talk with Tenten about past missions and how relationships started until some was heard panting at the entrance of the shop.

"TENTEN! WHY ARENT YOU AT THE HOSPITAL?!?!"

Naruto and Tenten turned they're heads slowly afraid of who they will find. They both found the one person Tenten was trying to avoid since she left the hospital. They found Sakura in fury.

"Really Sakura, my charka points are only somewhat damaged. It won't help to stay in a hospital." Tenten said trying to calm Sakura.

"Ya Sakura! Let it drop!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"You stay out of this Naruto!" Sakura beamed with pointing a finger at him.

Though Sakura lost her anger and hope of dragging Tenten back seeing she would unwillingly go. Even if force was to be used.

"Fine, you win this time. Oh yeah, Tenten, you start training tomorrow if your well enough to get out of the hospital." Sakura stated.

"Finally."

Xxxxxxxxooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooo

Sry if this chapter was confusing. Though I hoped you liked this one too!

Mucho thanks to all reviewers!

TeNtEnXnEjIlUva


	5. Training

Tenten left her house at sunset to attend to training around eight. Of course she was still pretty weak and still supported her self with a crutch but it wouldn't stop her from training to make her self stronger again. On her way she found Ino and Kiba who started pestering her with questions about what had happen two days ago.

"So the Hyuuga bastard did this to you, eh?" Kiba asked.

"You sure you don't want me to kick his ass? I'll give him a piece of his own medicine." Ino stated.

"No. Just let it be. Its easier if we just ignore the whole thing."

"Awe, that's no fun. You should at least slap him or something." Kiba said.

"Really guys its fine. I'll see you later." Tenten said and walked off to the forest.

In the middle of the forest she found the place where Sakura told her to meet at. She walked over to it and found four figures there. More like people than figures.

"Tenten! You came!" Tenten was greeted by Lee who hugged her tightly.

"Lee, please let go…your hurting me." Tenten choked out.

Lee let go immediately. "My dearest apologies Tenten!! How could I be so un-youthful?!"

Tenten chuckled a bit before saying, "Its fine Lee"

Tenten looked around the field again and found Shikamaru sleeping against a tree and Sasuke leaning against another. Sakura was too wrapped up in digging training items out of a bag to even notice Tenten was there.

"Okay! Shikamaru, Sasuke, Lee! We can put up the targets now!" Sakura said smiling and turning around.

"Ah! Tenten! When did you get here?" Sakura asked walking over to her.

"About a minute or two ago."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't hear you come." Sakura said giving a guilty smile.

"How could you not hear her? Limping, shifting the crutch around, dragging her feet against the ground…really, you could hear her a mile away." Shikamaru said lazily while standing up.

"Shut it." Sakura said while throwing a kunai at him. Of course she didn't really want it to hit him so the kunai missed by a hair.

Shikamaru looked wide-eye at the kunai before turning back to Sakura. "Troublesome woman."

Sasuke pushed off the tree he was leaning on and picked up some targets. Shikamaru did the same, hanging targets on trees.

"Yosh! I shall put up twice as many targets as the both of you put up!" Lee exclaimed grabbing some more targets and jumping tree to tree as fast as lightning putting up targets.

"Be my guess…"Shikamaru said.

Sakura took Tenten's crutch away and handed her some kunais.

"We'll start with the basics shall we?"

"Hai" Tenten said putting four kunais between her fingers.

After the guys were finished setting up the targets they stood by Sakura watching Tenten.

Tenten spotted four targets that were lined up in a row, top from bottom. She closed her eyes, brought her arm back and then swung it forward releasing the kunais. All four of them hit the bull's-eye smack down in the middle of the target.

"Really Sakura, that wasn't hard at all." Tenten announced while opening her eyes.

"You'll see." Sakura said. "Keep watching."

Tenten watched the kunais. She kept her eyes on them until they started to move. The kunais that she had thrown took their selves out of the targets and reversed directions, facing Tenten.

_Is it chakra? _Tenten asked herself. The kunais were now flying at her. Tenten was too in shock to move.

"Move Tenten!" Sasuke yelled.

Tenten, who was lost in her thoughts, came back to reality. _You have to move Tenten! _She told herself. As the kunais were about to hit her face she disappeared and then reappeared in the same spot. The kunais missed her and hit another tree.

"You had us worried for a second there Tenten." Sakura said.

Tenten turned around to face the kunais in the tree. "Is it chakra?" Tenten asked Sakura.

"Hai. We embedded our chakra into the kunais which make them hit the target when you throw it, but they will return full speed aiming at you again." Sakura explained.

"Oh I see." Tenten said as she kept her eyes on the kunais. Of course once again they came back out of the target aiming at Tenten again. This time when they came Tenten ducked and right when they flew over her head she grabbed the ends of them and threw it to another tree hitting the targets.

"Well done Tenten!" Lee complimented.

Tenten smiled at him. "Arigato"

For the rest of the night Tenten trained hitting targets and practicing fighting clones.

**Xxxxoooooxxxxxoooooxxxxooooo**

"Well, I'm off! I'm getting tired…" Shikamaru stated lazily.

"When are you never tired?" Sakura asked.

"Hai! Tenten is in great need of air and you're tired? I don't get it. All you did was sit." Lee said.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru stated.

Tenten slumped a little. Everyone noticed it. But there was only one who would announce it out loud.

"TENTEN! YOU ARE NOT DOING WELL! I SHALL GIVE YOU A PIGGY BACK RIDE TO YOUR HOUSE!! THEN I WILL TUCK YOU IN, SING YOU A GOOD NIGHT SONG, AND MAKE SURE YOUR UP BRIGHT AND EARLY IN THE MORNING!!!" Lee exclaimed.

"Stop it Lee..." Shikamaru said.

"But our little bumblebee needs help." Lee said sadly.

Tenten's vein popped out and she walked over to Lee in fury. "Don't EVER call me your bumblebee again Lee!" Tenten yelled and smacked Lee upside his head.

"But youthful flower…" Lee started to whine.

Tenten's vein only got bigger and she grabbed Lee by his collar and shook him back and forth. "DON'T EVER CALL ME BY YOUR STUPID NAMES AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

"H-hai…Tenten…please stop shaking me!" Lee said while still being shook to almost death.

Tenten stopped and sighed. "Serves you right…calling me names like that…"

"But at least let me sing you a good night song…"Lee pleaded.

"NO!" Tenten yelled and punched Lee in the face sending him backwards.

Sakura and Shikamaru laughed while Sasuke smirked.

Tenten was glad her friends were always there when she needed them the most. Though none of them, that we know of, knew that Neji was watching this whole time.

**Xxxooooxxxxooooxxxxooooxxxxooooxxoooooo**

Yay! Chapter five…wasn't that exciting but I had to put it in the story…don't worry this isn't the end of the story. It's just the beginning. Please review!

TeNtEnXnEjIlUvA


	6. Ambushed

Weeks pass by since Neji and Tenten had their argument. In those weeks Tenten had trained hard with Sakura, Sasuke, and Shikamaru. Though Neji came to watch her secretly sometimes. She is now able to attend missions with her team again. Just a little more training and she'll be at her best.

On a bright sunny day, at noon, Tenten was found running through the village noticing that she was half an hour late to meet up with Sakura.

_Damn! She'll kill me! _Tenten told herself. She sprinted through the crowds of people ignoring the nasty comments until she heard her name.

"Tenten! Where are you going? Why are you in such a hurry?"

Tenten just kept running but turned her head backwards to respond. "Gomen, Ino. I'm late for something!"

As Tenten started to turn her head back to see where she was going, something hard hit her knocking her to the ground. When she opened her eyes the first thing to come in view was a pair of feet. With shoes on. So don't worry. Tenten instantly knew that she bumped into someone.

"Ah gomen! I wasn't paying attention to where I was running and I was kind of in a rush. Please accept my apologies!" Tenten apologized and as soon as she stood up she bowed in shame and embarrassment.

"Tenten, you don't have to bow down to your friends. Sakura already left so she told me to come find you and tell you the news."

Tenten stood up and recognized that Sasuke was there. His face? Emotionless.

"Ah, sorry, Sasuke." Tenten apologized once again. "What was the news?"

"Sakura said to meet us on that hill at nine." Sasuke explained while pointing out the hill to Tenten.

"Why? Is something going on?"

"No, not at all. Sakura just wants to hang out with everyone I guess."

"Who's everyone?"

"Why so many questions? Me, her, you, Naruto, and Nara."

"Oh, I see. Alright! I'll be there!" Tenten said and smiled.

Sasuke smirked and walked past her.

"See you" He said as a farewell until the night.

"Ja ne" Was Tenten's response.

Tenten walked around Konoha before being stopped by a tap light tap on her shoulder.

"Nani?" She asked while turning around.

"U-um, T-T-Tenten, c-can I talk to y-you alone? A-at my place p-perhaps?" A shy voice asked.

"Hmm? Of course Hinata!" Tenten agreed. They both walked together to the Hyuuga mansion talking about how the day went so far.

When they arrived at the mansion they both walked straight to Hinata's room.

Tenten sat on Hinata's bed while Hinata herself leaned against the wall.

"So what it is Hinata?" Tenten asked.

"U-um…it's Neji-niisan."

Tenten seemed to flinch as his name. "What about him?" She asked in a care free tone.

"W-well ever since you guys h-had your argument, Neji-niisan has seemed to be more angrier. He won't t-train with a-anyone anymore. He only responds w-w-when you ask him a direct question. H-he's not the same anymore." Hinata explained.

"What do you want me to do about it Hinata? He's the one who chose to be who he is and what he does."

"W-w-well, c-can you try t-to talk to h-him. I-it seems like the o-only person he's willing to t-talk to i-is y-you. P-p-please Tenten." Hinata pleaded.

"But how? He hates me."

"No. I don't." A hard voice came from the other side of Hinata's door. Hinata quickly opened it. "N-Neji-niisan! You h-heard everything?"

"Hai." Neji said as he only kept his eyes on Tenten.

"I-I should go." Tenten said as she left Hinata's room and started to walk at a fast paste down the hall.

Someone grabbed her wrist and she spun around to find Neji staring straight into her eyes.

"Neji…"

"This is ridiculous." Neji said coldly.

"What is?"

"We haven't talked in weeks. I'm tired of it."

"Well, didn't you want it this way?"

"Not exactly. I thought that if I didn't spar with you anymore and tried avoiding you, you wouldn't be as tired on missions. I also thought that this way, you wouldn't get hurt. I'm not wrong but I can't stand it anymore. I already brought shame on the clan and I disrespected you. I'm sorry Tenten. But I need you more than you think I do. I want things to go back they were before. Please."

"Neji…" Tenten started. She looked at her wrist which Neji was still holding and pulled it back. "You said some pretty mean things Neji…I'll have to think about it." Tenten said and turned to run out of the mansion.

Neji just stood there emotionless.

**Xxxxooooooxxxxxoooooxxxxxoooooxxxxxxoooooo**

It was now eight forty-five. Tenten left her house and headed for the hill. The hill was fairly large. Once Tenten made it to the top she couldn't see the village anymore. It was a flat surface on the hill. There was a nothing but grass in form of a square. The square of grass was probably four football fields large. Around the grass there were trees surrounding it. It was completely dark outside and the only things that were lighting everything up were stars and the moon.

Tenten found a large blanket set up in the middle of the grass with Shikamaru sleeping on it. Or was he sleeping?

Tenten walked over quietly. She placed her sweatshirt that she brought with her down quietly as well, being careful not to wake Shikamaru up.

"Really, Tenten. You don't have to try and be sneaky. Anyone can hear you a mile away." Shikamaru said.

"I'm not that noisy." Tenten said.

"Sure"

"Where are the others at?"

"Not here yet."

"Oh" Tenten sighed and laid down next Shikamaru.

"Have you talked to Neji yet?"

"I don't want to talk about him."

Shikamaru glanced at her. "You know, Tenten, we're all friends here. And friends are here to listen to other friends problems."

"Hai, I know and I'm grateful for that but some of us have to deal with problems on our own."

"How troublesome," Shikamaru stated. "But we can help you solve your problems."

"Ano, Shikamaru-" Tenten started to say before being interrupted.

"TENTEN!! SHIKAMARU!!" Shikamaru didn't even budge but Tenten sat up immediately and turned around to find Naruto waving his hand at them. She also found Sakura and Sasuke walking beside Naruto holding hands.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto, joined Shikamaru and Tenten on the blanket. They all managed to lay in a circle with their heads close together.

"Ahhh, what a beautiful night." Sakura said.

"Hai, it is." Tenten said. "Why did you bring us out here Sakura?"

"Hmm, just a friend's night out I guess."

"HEHE! If feels so good out here!" Naruto said while he stretched out his arms.

Tenten and Sakura chuckled while Sasuke and Shikamaru smirked.

"You know Lee still has feelings for you Sakura?" Tenten asked.

"No way! I thought he was way over it!"

"No, it talked about during training. He says he'll train harder and harder everyday to beat Sasuke."

"Haha, that's not going to happen. Sasuke-kun always wins."

Hearing this, Sasuke took Sakura's waist and pulled her over to him so that he could kiss her on her lips.

"Just because she said you would win doesn't mean you have to show it now Sasuke." Tenten complained.

"Ya! Sasuke! We don't want any smooching going on right now!" Naruto complained as well.

"Stay out of it Naruto." Sasuke said back.

"Hmph."

Just then Sasuke and Shikamaru felt the presence of other people being were there at.

"Nara!" Sasuke whispered.

"Hai. I know." Shikamaru said lazily. "How troublesome."

Tenten stood up from where she was at, looking down at the group.

"I don't get how-" Tenten started to say

"TENTEN!" Sasuke shouted as he bounced up from laying down and tackled Tenten down. All sorts of weapons were throw right where Tenten stood just a second ago.

All the others leaped up and prepared to fight.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked still hovering over her in a protection stance.

"H-hai."

Sasuke got up and pulled Tenten up as well.

Another set of weapons flew at them but Sasuke used his fire ball jutsu to deflect all of them.

"What the hell? We're being ambushed?" Naruto asked.

"It seems that way" Shikamaru answered.

Three sound ninjas appeared in front of the group.

"Deliver this message to your hokage. 'The sound village is taking revenge for Ochrimaru. Prepare for a war.'" One of them said and they all disappeared.

"Nani?!" Sakura asked.

"It's strange. Why would they tell us straight forward to prepare for war when they could of just ambushed Konoha?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't know but we'll have to tell Tsunade-sama tomorrow morning. For now, it's best that we leave and go straight home."

"Right."

So the group left picking all their stuff up and headed their own ways. Sasuke walked Sakura home, Shikamaru walked Tenten home, and Naruto walked himself home.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"I'll see you tomorrow Shikamaru." Tenten said.

"Hai, ja ne" He said while walking off.

Tenten got ready for bed and lied down. She fell asleep until she heard noises in her house. _Oh no, this is bad. _She thought to herself. She walked down to the kitchen with a kunai in her hand. Before she knew it something hit her in the head and made her fall unconscious. The mysterious person picked Tenten motionless body up and carried her out of Konoha.

Tenten was being kidnapped.

Xxxxooooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxoo

I hoped everyone liked this chapter! I'll update soon. I'm started a new story about Naruto and the gang going of to camp. It'll be like Sasuke, Neji, and Tenten in one cabin and like Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto in another cabin. Though it will mostly be based on Tenten, Neji, and Sasuke. Thanks to all reviewers again. You guys make me keep writing more. Hehe!

**_TeNtEnXnEjIlUvA_**


	7. Trouble

**Sorry I've been out for awhile…I had a b-day, and a party, so I had to clean. Busy busy busy busy busy busy busy busy busy busy busy busy busy busy busy busy busy busy busy busy busy busy busy busy busy busy busy busy busy busy busy busy busy busy busy busy busy busy busy busy busy busy busy busy busy busy busy busy busy busy. No time for the computer…but anyways I'll start to update at a fast paste again. Last chapter ended with Tenten being kidnapped.**

**Xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**On a sunny morning in Konoha, in Tsunade-sama's office.**

"NANI?!?! WHY WOULD THEY JUST TELL YOU?! The sound ninja probably planning on something different…" Tsunade-sama was standing up behind her desk shocked, outraged, and confused.

"Hai."

"I'll tell the ANBU. Tell all the front guards to be alert. Also tell them to lock the gates. No one gets in unless they searched and questioned. I'll also send ANBU members out to retrieve all Konoha ninjas to return at once. All missions we'll be postponed. Dismissed!" Tsunade-sama explained and dismissed.

"Hai!" Sasuke and Shikamaru said as they left to warn the guards.

"If the sound ninja do attack…we'll be ready."

**Xxxxooooxxxxooooooxxxxxooooxxxxoooxxxxxoooo**

**Elsewhere**:

_Knock, knock, knock. _Neji knocked on Tenten's door.

_Come on Tenten. Open the door. _Neji thought to himself.

_Knock, knock, knock. _"Tenten!" Neji yelled growing impatient. By the third time he knocked, the door opened slightly.

"Tenten?" He asked. He walked inside and found pots and papers all over the kitchen floor. Finding no one downstairs, he walked upstairs searching every room. "Tenten? Where are you?" Neji asked once again.

Hearing no response, he left her apartment and searched for Sakura. Once he found her he asked, "Sakura, do you know where Tenten might be?"

"Um, no I don't. Gomen Neji, maybe you should ask Naruto or Sasuke."

_Those would be the last two people I would talk to. _Neji told himself.

Neji searched the streets of Konoha after leaving Sakura, when he bumped into Shino, Kiba, and Hinata.

"Hinata-sama, have you seen Tenten anywhere?" Neji asked calmly.

"N-not today, Neji-niisan. K-Kiba?" Hinata asked.

"Hmmm, the girl with two buns and brown eyes?"

Neji nodded.

"Nope."

"Sh-Shino?" Hinata asked.

"No, I haven't. You should try asking Shikamaru or Ino."

"Arigato." Neji thanked before turning to leave again. Neji looked around some more before finding Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji.

"Nara, you haven't seen Tenten lately have you?" Neji asked.

Shikamaru glared at him before answering. "No. Not since last night. Why do you ask?"

"I've been trying to find her since this morning. She's not in her apartment, and everyone I asked so far, has not seen her today."

"Nani? Tenten's no where to be found?!" Ino exclaimed.

"Maybe she went to go train by herself." Chouji suggested while munching on a bag of chips.

"No, I've already checked. I've already asked Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei, and Lee, along with the others."

"Hmmm, we'll search as well." Shikamaru stated.

"Arigato."

Neji left one way and Shikamaru's team left another way.

_I don't know who else to ask…_Neji thought to himself while running through the streets of Konoha again. He stopped abruptly when he heard Naruto's voice from the ramen shop.

_Damn. _Neji went in and found Sasuke and Naruto eating ramen. They both turned around when they heard Neji walk in.

Sasuke and Naruto sat on the stools glaring at him while he glared back.

"Believe me. You were the last people I wanted to ask." Neji said coldy.

"What is it Hyugga?" Sasuke asked.

"Have you seen Tenten today?"

"Tenten? No not today." Naruto said.

"I've already asked everyone if they had seen her and no one has yet. It's been about six hours since I searched her apartment."

"Training grounds?" Sasuke asked as he stood up.

Neji shook his head.

"Well she can't just have disappeared. Unless she ran away or was kidnapped." Naruto stated.

With that being said, Neji and Sasuke left and jump roof tops for Tsunade-sama's office, leaving behind a clueless Naruto.

"What? What'd I say?!" Naruto asked himself. "Sasuke! Neji!" He yelled after them before following.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**In Tsunade-sama's office:**

"Hai, I've heard from Shikamaru that she has been missing and no where to be found just a few minutes before you guys came." Tsunade explained.

"I've sent an ANBU team to search for any clues at her house. They should be back here soon."

"Hai" Sasuke said.

"Konoha's a target and Tenten's missing. How can things be worse?"

Just then, two ANBU members appeared. "We searched Tenten's apartment. It looks like three ninjas from no particular village came in. All evidence leads to Tenten being kidnapped in the middle of the night."

"Damn!" Tsunade exclaimed while Naruto's eyes went wide and Neji's and Sasuke's went narrow.

"I know I said no one leaves the village and all missions have been postponed…but Naruto, Sasuke, Neji! You will take Sakura and Lee to find Tenten. Kakashi will be leading you with Pakkun." Tsunade explains once again but pointing to Kakashi and Pakkun who just arrived.

"We should hurry. Lee and Sakura are waiting outside. Tenten's scent is still fresh." Pakkun said.

"Hai" All three said while leaving to greet Sakura and Lee.

Everyone met up and the front gates of Konoha. They stood in a circle discussing their plans.

"We should head 400 meters north and then we'll change our direction at a 36 degree angle. Neji?" Pakkun asked.

Neji searched the forest with his Byakugan. "The forest is clear."

"Good. We'll head out now." Kakashi-sensei stated and all of them jumped up into the trees beginning their mission.

_Tenten…Gomen. _Neji thought to himself.

They all quickened their pace as they jumped tree branch from tree branch.

"I thought you and Tenten were good friends." Sasuke said.

"It would not be the best time to talk about it-" Neji started.

"Like hell it isn't."

Neji sighed. "I was only thinking of what Hiashi-sama said to me. '_That girl you train with…she isn't as nearly as strong to spar with you. She's pathetic. Find someone else.' _I was upset and I charged at him. But the others had me pinned down in a second. Hiashi-sama then said '_Make her think you don't want her anymore. Throw her away. If you won't do it…then I will. You won't want it to be me who tells her._' And that's that."

"You could have told us before." Naruto said.

"It's not as easy as it seems. To hurt one of your teammates…but protecting them at the same time." Neji finished.

"Be sure to tell Tenten that." Shikamaru said.

Neji's eyes narrowed and his pace quickened again. "Don't worry. I will. This won't happen next time."

"There won't be a next time" Sasuke said.

"You know what I mean."


	8. A Plan

**Ummmm...I am very sorry? Plz forgive. My comp crashed and i had the Trojan virus...my comp lost all documents so i have to write my stories all over again.**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxooxo

Traveling through the forest, on a hot sunny day, the team jumps from tree to tree non-stop for several hours. The only words spoken were directions of which way Tenten's scent lead.

"If there's one scratch on Tenten, I swear I'll kick your ass Neji." Naruto suddenly says.

"Hmph." Was the only word that came from the prodigy.

"Thats all you have to say, we're all out here on empty stomachs while Konohas a target and you only mention a few words...kind of messed up if you ask me." Naruto mumbles and pouts.

"Let him be Naruto! It is very unyouthful to say such negative things! Besides...Gai-sensei had always taught us if you think positive then you receive great awards." Lee beamed while giving his signature smile and thumbs up.

The usual people ignored him but again Naruto tried to keep up with Lee and his comments.

"That doesn't always happen...I didn't get Sakura when Sasuke-teme almost left." Naruto said.

"Hmmm, hai, Neji and Sasuke are quite alike."

"Such non-sense." Neji stated coldly. Sasuke nodded slightly but keep moving forward.

"Hey! Hey! Sakura-chan! If Sasuke-teme were to...I don't know leave or die or something...would you think about going out with me?" Naruto asked innocently.

Sakura...trying to keep her inner self inside, couldn't take it anymore. A vein pop out and she clenched her fist ready to punch Naruto. But before she even touched him...

"OW!" Naruto exclaimed. "What the hell was that?!"

"Nani?" Sakura asked and looked around to find Sasuke next to her instead of in front.

Naruto whipped his head around and glared at the Uchia. "Sasuke..."

"Gomen, dobe, I needed to talk to Sakura-Chan about something. I guessed I hit you on the way." Sasuke said coolly.

_One of these days..._Naruto told himself.

"Baka." Shikamaru stated the obvious.

Kakashi suddenly came to a complete stop. The others stopped as well behind him.

"Were closer now. The enemy is only in a 12 mile radius. Stop talking and listen to the plan." Kakashi said with his eyes narrowing at the group.

"We're going to split up and take them down from all sides. Neji, how many are there?"

"Eight."

"Alright. Even numbers. Neji! Shikamaru! You both will go west. Go straight until you can turn on a 75 degree angle. I'll throw the first kunai for the signal. Until then wait until my command. GO!" Kakashi told and dismissed them both.

Afterwards he looked at Naruto and Lee. "You two will go east until you reach a mile radius with the enemy. Turn at an 66 degree angle and wait there. Do not mess this up. We're running out of time before we have to get back to the village. If Tenten is not found with in two days, she is reported as a missing ninja until after we know what will happen with Konoha. Understood?"

Naruto stood still frozen wide-eyed of what his sensei had just told him. Lee, shocked as well, composed himself.

"Hai. We will find her today! We're going five times the normal speed Naruto! YOSH! LETS GO!" Lee said grabbing Narutos arm and running in the direction they were appointed to.

_Why me? _ Naruto asked himself with a glum expression.

"Sakura and Sasuke. You both with keep traveling south in this direction and keep trailing them. I expect the others to keep a faster pace so we can ambush. Don't get to close though. If you are spot then whistle. You both heard what I told and Naruto and Lee. Let's make this quick." Kakashi finished.

"Where will you be?" Sakura asked.

"I'm going to run around the group to see if I can get them coming North. I'll be in front with Pakkun. You and Sasuke will be behind, and Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru, and Neji will be at the sides. Everything is set. Good luck!"

And with that being said, Kakashi turned and ran a different direction.

"Let's go."

"Hai."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**With Neji and Shikamaru... On their way to ambush...**

"What are you going to say?" Shikamaru asked.

"What do you mean?"

"To your uncle. Its obvious that your not going to throw Tenten away...so what happens next?" Shikamaru asks almost lazily while hoping from branch to branch.

"I don't know yet. I should move out. Even if it is the wrong thing to do to the branch. But then again, if Tsunade-sama hears about what will happen...she might give direct orders."

"Its the only you can hope for."

"It's the only thing anyone can hope for at this point in time." Neji said calmly while keeping his Byakugan up.

"If you need help with it, let us know."

"Hn" Neji said while taking a quick glance at Shikamaru who only smirked when he caught his eye.

"We're here." Neji announced.

"And now we wait. They can't be that well prepared if they're only resting not worrying about anything around them."

"Unless there is no need to worry..."

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked.

"I can't spot Tenten anywhere."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**With Lee and Naruto...**

"And that is the thirty second rule of Gai-sensei. The thirty third one was when all four of our youthful selves were on a assignation mission. Gai-sensei was teaching us how to---"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled at him.

"But, what else are we to talk about until we reach our destination?" Lee asked innocently.

"You have got to be kidding me! I would rather be paired up with the dog! Aren't you worried about your teammate at all?"

"Of course..although Tenten can handle herself for one day. I believe in her. I also believe that we will find her tonight. I believe that she will be okay. I believe that she will be very happy to see us. Our blossom has bloomed already...so you see Naruto, if you think about the positives, you will receive..."

Lee kept babbling on and Naruto found his own way to entertain himself.

_MMMM...Ramen sounds pretty good about now. The smell, the taste...yes I can practically see it in front of me right now. Mmmmm..it smells so delicious. Wait...I have to think about Tenten. She's the main ideal today-_

"Naruto! Where are you going? We're here." Lee said interrupting his thought. Naruto found himself about 15 feet away from where Lee was standing.

"Could have told me before." Naruto sighed.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxooxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**With Sakura and Sasuke...**

"We're getting close. Stay by my side. Best defense is the best offense." Sasuke announced while jumping from tree to tree with Sakura beside him.

"H-Hai."

"Whats wrong?"

"W-well..um...what if we find out that Tenten isn't okay. Right now...she can be-"

Sasuke put one finger up to Sakura's lips. "Everything will be fine. Don't worry. The first thing we need to take care of are the enemies. Once we defeat them, we find Tenten. She's fine. I promise."

"Hai, of course."

Sasuke suddenly hears a rustle in the trees next to Sakura. He pulls her to his other side a deflects a kunai. Several more are thrown and Sasuke battles them off.

"Get behind!" He yelled at Sakura.

Sakura tried to get back in position to stay beside him until...

"SAKURA!! LOOK OUT!!!"

end of chapter more 2 come!

TeNtEnXnEjIlUvA


End file.
